mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Cake By The Ocean
Cake By The Ocean by DNCE is a song featured in 2x05, the fifth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Drew, Jake, Kitty and Tina. Lyrics Drew: Oh na na Oh no See you walking 'round like it's a funeral Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold? We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe Ah! Drew with Andrew (Club): Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!) You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (with Club: ah) You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!) But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously Tina with Club: Talk to me, baby I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ben with Club: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Kitty with Group: Walk for me, baby I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ben with Club: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean huh Drew: God damn See you licking frosting from your own hands Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, ma'am." I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh Drew with Andrew and Kitty (Club): Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!) You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (with Club: ah) You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!) Drew (with Andrew): But you're moving so carefully; (let's start living dangerously) Andrew: Whoa Tina with Club: Talk to me, baby I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ben with Club: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Kitty with Group (Andrew): Walk for me, baby (walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy Ben with Club: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean huh Ben with Club (Kitty and Tina):' (Oh ah) Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (Oh ah) Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean huh Drew: Hey, you're crazy delicious, haha Talk to me, girl Drew with Ben and Jake (Andrew): Talk to me, baby I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy (go crazy) Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean Walk for me, baby (walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy (hey go on, that's right) Ben with Group (Andrew): Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping (I'm ready) we'll eat cake by the ocean huh Drew with Group: Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life Ben with Group: Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean huh Trivia *Originally, this song was going to be I Need A Lover by John Mellencamp, and would be a Drew solo. However, they wanted a song that gave off more of a band vibe, and instead switched it with this song.